


Bad reputation • Chensung [Chenle x Jisung]

by hichihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae
Summary: ❝Eres el chico más hermoso que he conocido en toda mi vida❞❝Ella tiene una mala reputación, pero yo sé lo que ellos no sabenY no me importa lo que digan de ti, ellos no saben por lo que has pasado[...]Déjame ver qué hay debajo, todo lo que necesito es a ti❞ㅡShawn Mendes (Bad reputation)
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 4





	Bad reputation • Chensung [Chenle x Jisung]

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno.

.

El coreano dirigió su mirada por décima vez al frente, desde su asiento pudo observar sus cabellos platinados y sus mejillas, Jisung sabía que Chenle estaba sonriendo, aquellos pómulos le delataban y cuando el observado reparó unos segundos en él; pudo sentir el tambalear de sus rodillas.

—Es mejor que no te acerques a Zhong — Susurró Yanyang a su lado. —Jisung, entiendo que eres nuevo aquí, pero si un consejo puedo darte: es mejor que no te acerques a ese chico...

Jisung lo miró confundido, ciertamente, en esas últimas semanas había sido atrapado mirando al joven que se sentaba en una de las bancas de en frente; la primera vez fue por Donghyuck, la segunda Mark y la tercera por el otro chico chino de la clase de Literatura, hasta llegar a este momento con Yangyang y cada uno de ellos se había encargado de dejarle muy en claro la reputación que aquel pequeño chico se cargaba.

"Es una perra" Susurraban por los pasillos.

"Escuché que ya se metió con casi todos los de la clase B10"

"Ese chico no puede mantener las piernas cerradas, a puesto que chupa cualquier polla con tal de tener algo entre su asquerosa lengua"

Y cada insulto era más estúpido que el anterior... Park rodó los ojos mientras volvía a escuchar las historias mal inventadas y aburridas de lo que según decían, Chenle había sido capaz de hacer y no es que el coreano fuese ciego para no notar la manera en que el chino llegaba a insinuarse repetidas veces a algunos de sus compañeros e incluso maestros; pero Zhong Chenle era un chico tan hermoso que la sola imagen de su sonrisa agitaba su corazón de sobre manera.

Chenle poseía una belleza deslumbrante, desde sus pequeños ojos negros, su cabello teñido de plateado y su pálida piel adornada con el rubor de sus mejillas cada vez que alguien le sonreía amistosamente. Zhong era de esos chicos que podía hablar de cualquier cosa con cualquier persona, siempre estaba rodeado de personas y, sobre todo, de chicos. La primera vez que Jinsug supo de él fue en su primer día, el coreano recorría el segundo piso tratando de encontrar el laboratorio de Biología, leía cada letra de los letreros pintados en las paredes buscando algo que pudiera guiarlo a su destino, los pasillos estaban poco transitados, el horario de clase estaba iniciado y era probable que todos estuvieran en sus aulas.

—Maldición— Susurró el coreano mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué buscas? — Park lo miró de arriba bajo, ese chico era exactamente cinco centímetros más bajo que él, tenía puesto un largo suéter color violeta que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, mientras en su rostro adornaba una adorable sonrisa.

—El laboratorio de Biología —Dijo en un coreano torpe.

—¡Oh! — Gritó entusiasmado -—Yo también voy para allá, te llevo —El más bajo extendió su brazo derecho para liberar sus dedos de la tela de la manga de su suéter, tomó la mano del castaño y jaló con delicadeza hasta el final del pasillo, hasta llegar a su destino y entrar en un silencio incómodo al aula.

Jisung aún recuerda las miradas desaprobatorias que la mayoría le dirigió aquel día.

"No lo puedo creer, es su primer día y Chenle ya está tras de él" Escuchó decir a una de las chicas sentada en la mesa de al lado.

—Chenle...—Susurró el castaño ignorando todas las demás palabras de la chica.

—Si, ese soy yo...

Meses más tarde, el invierno dio fin, las pequeñas flores comenzaban a brotar de la tierra y los rayos del sol se colaban descaradamente por las ventanas de las aulas. Aquella mañana, Jisung entró al instituto como siempre lo hacía, acomodó su mochila sobre sus hombros y caminó hasta su aula. Recorrió con la mirada todos los asientos, encontrándose con Chenle en una de las primeras filas y como si este estuviera esperando verlo cruzar la puerta; le miró con una sonrisa. Jisung correspondió el gesto y luego caminó hasta su asiento con el corazón latiendole en las orejas.

Las horas transcurrieron monótonamente, Jisung sentía sus párpados juntarse como imanes, estaba cansado y si no fuera porque las clases ya habían acabado y actualmente se dirigiera a la salida del instituto, pensaría seriamente en tirarse por la ventana. Jisung se detuvo en una la de las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas, metió un billete en la máquina y espero pacientemente que la lata cayera.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió podría decirse que nadie lo esperaba; eran cortos los segundos que habían transcurrido cuando el golpe de la lata se mezcló con la voz furiosa de Jaemin chocando con las paredes del lugar.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta, Zhong! — Escupió el rubio lanzándose sobre el cuerpo del peli plateado.

El coreano miró de donde provenían los gritos, estaba un par de metros alejado, pero a pesar de eso pudo observar al chico girar su rostro hacía al llamado, parecía asustado y de forma muy sutil intentó alejarse, pero Jaemin había sido rápido y en un par de pasos, se encontraba tomándolo de los hombros. El primer golpe de Jaemin hizo que el líquido rojo comenzara a caer en gotas al suelo, Chenle palmeó su rostro con las manos, abrió los labios para tratar de decir algo, pero pronto un segundo golpe estalló en su estómago, Chenle gimió encogiendo su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, provocando que los demás alumnos se detuvieran frente la escena. Un tercer golpe llegó seguido por las puntas de los zapatos de Jaemin que no paraban, los segundos pasaron lentamente,

—¡Puedo explicártelo! — Gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos — Por favor Jaemin, eres mi mejor amigo, por favor para... — Logró decir con la sangre saliendo de sus labios.

—¿Explicar? — Comenzó a hablar el rubio deteniendo sus movimientos —¡No necesito que me expliques nada! Eres igual que una puta, jamás podría ser amigo con alguien tan horrendo como tú ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? nadie de aquí te quiere para algo más que no sea para follarte... me das asco

Todo había pasado tan rápido que nadie noto cuando el rubio se fue. Los demás chicos miraron el cuerpo del peli plateado en el suelo; tenía los labios teñidos de rojo y de sus ojos las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

"Escuché que se metió con el profesor de música y por eso lo despidieron ayer" Las voces de los presentes comenzaban a invadir sus oídos.

"No es sorpresa que Jaemin reaccionara de ese modo, todos saben lo coladito que estaba por el Profesor Lee"

"No lo puedo creer, era su mejor amigo y no le importo traicionarlo"

"Zhong es una escoria"

"Es una puta"

"Basuras como él, no deberían de existir"

El coreano sintió su estómago revolverse, algo dentro de él decía que ignorara todo lo que estaba pasando y volviera a casa, pero por otro lado quería correr hacía donde se encontraba Chenle y llevarlo algún lugar seguro, quería protegerlo, tapar sus oídos y llenar su rostro de besos.

Jisung caminó con pasos firmes hasta llegar a él y cargarlo sobre sus hombros. Jisung trató de sonreír amablemente para aliviar la mirada temerosa que el chico le dirigía.

—Gracias... — Susurró Chenle escondiendo su rostro detrás de la espalda del chico.

Tardaron aproximadamente veinte minutos al llegar a su hogar, su madre y su hermana no se encontraban en casa lo que lo tranquilizó un poco y le permitió atender a Chenle.

—No te muevas — Dijo el más alto dejando el cuerpo de Chenle sobre la cama mientras él iba al baño y regresaba con un botiquín. — Esto va a doler

Y lo hizo, Zhong volvió a gemir de dolor cuando la primera gota de alcohol cayó sobre su piel.

—Me lo merezco —Habló dejando caer algunas lágrimas — Nana tiene razón, todos tienen razón, no valgo nada... -—Jisung lo miró a los ojos, era la primera vez que lo miraba por tanto tiempo.

—No lo creo —Respondió limpiando sus mejillas.—A veces simplemente elegimos el camino incorrecto y podemos estar ahí por un largo tiempo, pero no significa que no podamos volver al correcto

—¿De verdad piensas eso? — Asintió — ¿Aunque las cosas que hayamos hecho hayan sido muy malas?

—Nosotros no nos equivocamos porque queremos, a veces nuestras circunstancias no nos dejan pensar bien y hacemos las cosas sin meditar, dime ¿Acaso has matado a alguien? — El chino negó con la cabeza.

—Pero hice cosas que aparentaron ser malas y herí a alguien que de verdad quería mucho — Chenle miró el suelo sintiendo los dedos del coreano tocar su barbilla para que este volviera a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nunca debes agachar la cabeza — Susurró — Tienes los ojos demasiado hermosos como para no presumirlos

Jisung lo miraba como si fuese algún ser irreal, lo tocaba como si fuese a romperse y le hablaba como si no supiera nada de lo que susurraban por los pasillos, era extraño y a la vez reconfortante, su pecho comenzó a sentirse cálido cuando los brazos del extranjero lo aprisionaron, su aroma le había hecho volar tan alto que podía sentir rozar las nubes y fue entonces cuando sintió el miedo invadirlo, las personas solían acercarse a él con una sonrisa reluciente, fingiendo ser sus amigos para luego tratar de aprovecharse de él, Chenle era ingenuo y por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, lo era y más muestra no había que el solo hecho de escuchar a aquellas personas hablar después de conseguir un pequeño roses de sus labios.

Chenle nunca supo cómo comenzó todo, solo sabe que una mañana amaneció con un letrero de "zorra" sobre la frente y de repente ante todos, solo era un chico que sabía chupar pollas y abrir las piernas ante cualquiera que le tocara el trasero, fue un golpe duro y la única persona que lo había acompañado en ese oscuro camino había sido Jaemin ¿Qué haría ahora sin él?

Después de un tiempo se acostumbró a vivir ante la mirada asqueada que todos le dirigían, incluso después de un año lo tomó con humor y comenzó a aprovecharse de ello y le funcionaba, le hacía sentirse en la cima de todos, la mayoría solo hacía lo que les pedía con tan solo recibir una sonrisa de su parte y todo empeoró, de sus manos se salió el control y de repente se halló en una de las aulas encima de las piernas de un chico del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Se había convertido en todo lo que aquellas personas decían, pero tal parecía que aquel chico no le importaba.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — Preguntó el chino sintiendo el frío tocar sus brazos cuando el más alto lo soltó — ¿No sabes quién soy? — El castaño hizo una mueca tratando de pensar en qué decir.

—Eres Zhong Chenle ¿No es así? el chico con el que comparto seis clases a la semana. Siempre estás sonriendo y te sientas en los primeros lugares del salón, lo que es bastante favorable para mí porque así puedo mirarte las veces que quiera. Eres uno de los mejores de la clase y por supuesto, el chico más hermoso que he conocido en toda mi vida— El calor se había extendido por todo el rostro del chino, sentía las orejas calientes y sus mejillas arder.

—¿A ti no te importa nada de lo que dicen de mí? —Preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿Debería de? Chenle, me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, no me importa una mierda lo que cualquiera pueda decir de ti y mucho menos me importa si todo es verdad o es mentira, quiero saberlo de tu propia boca, quiero saber quién eres en realidad, no lo que los demás pintan, quiero conocerte, quiero que tú sientas lo que yo siento por ti ¿Podrías permitirme quedar junto a ti?

Las mejillas del peli plateado se tiñeron de color carmesí, su sonrisa se ensanchó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que nadie podía dañarlo.

—Si...

❝Ella tiene una mala reputación, pero yo sé lo que ellos no saben

Y no me importa lo que digan de ti, ellos no saben por lo que has pasado

[...]Déjame ver qué hay debajo, todo lo que necesito es a ti❞

ㅡShawn Mendes (Bad reputation)


End file.
